Christmas in Washington
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Pretty Self-explanatory! I thinks so Zanessa, Ashley, Lucas, Corbin, Monique, and others. Please don't delete! It will be a big bruise to deflating my holiday spirit.


**Chapter/story started: December 23, 2008**

**Chapter/story finished: December 23, 2008**

**Disclaimer:**

Roses are red

Violets are purple.

I do not own HSM or the stars.

So please don't sue or delete.

**Author's Note: **This is how I would have like to have seen Christmas in Washington.

speakers in **bold**.

song lyrics in **bold italics**.

song names in _italics_.

whose singing different parts is in **parentheses, bold, underlined**.

* * *

**=Christmas in Washington=**

**By-Jessica L. Ayers**

…**.Hello and welcome to Christmas in Washington D.C. 2008. I'm Dr. Phil and this is my wife Robin McGraw and we will be introducing tonight. This show is held every year to benefit the National Children's Medical Center and what better way to do that then filling this Christmas in Washington concert with little kids and parents who love the hit of the century, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. So tonight there will special performances by the CAST OF HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 1, 2, AND 3. **

**So to start the show off our first performance is done by all of them. If you know this song, then please they asked sing along so please welcome the cast of High School Musical singing, "What Time is it? Christmastime". **

Everyone cheered as the curtain opened and the little children screamed as the saw the outlines of the cast of HSM and their (back up) dancers/singers.

**(All) **

_**Come On...What time is it**_

_**Christmas time, it's our vacation**_

_**What time is it**_

_**Family time**_

_**That's right, say it loud**_

_**What time is itThe time to get gifts, anticipation**_

_**What time is it**_

_**Christmas time**_

_**School's out, scream and shout**_

**(Zac)**

_**Finally the time is here**_

_**Good to be chillin' out**_

_**I'm off the clock, the pressure's of**_

_**fHavin' fun's what it's all about**_

**(Vanessa)**

_**Mistletoe is hanging**_

_**So my heart can take a chance**_

_**I'm here to stay, and snow is on the away**_

_**Ready for a winter romance**_

**(Zanessa)**__

_**Everybody ready, goin' crazy**_

_**Yeah, we're out**_

_**Come on and let me hear you say it**_

_**Now, right now**_

__**(All)**__

_**What time is it**_

_**Christmas time, it's our vacation**_

_**What time is it**_

_**Family time**_

_**That's right, say it loud**_

_**What time is it**_

_**The time to get gifts, anticipation**_

_**What time is it**_

_**Christmas time**_

_**School's out, scream and shout**_

**(Lucas & Ashley)**__

_**No more wakin' up at 6 A. on Christmas day**_

_**Enough already, we're waiting**_

_**Come on, cause Santa it's on his way**_

**(All)**

_**Alright**_

_**Everybody**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Come on**_

_**School pride, let's show it**_

_**We're champions and we know it**_

_**Wildcats (yeah), we are the best (yeah)**_

_**Red, white, and gold**_

_**When it's time to win, we do it**_

_**We're number one and we proved it**_

_**So let's live it up (yeah), party down**_

_**That's what this season's all about**_

_**What time is it**_

**(Vanessa)**__

_**Christmas time is finally here**_

_**Let's celebrate**_

**(Monique & Corbin)**__

_**Wanna hear you loud and clear now**_

_**School's out**_

**(Vanessa)**__

_**We can sleep as late as we want to**_

**(All)**__

_**It's our time**_

_**Now we can do whatever we wanna do**_

_**What time is it**_

_**It's Christmas time**_

_**We'll be lovin' it**_

_**Come on and sing it loud now**_

_**What time is it**_

_**It's Christmas time**_

**(Zanessa, Corbin, Monique, Ashley, Lucas)**

_**Let's go and have the time of our lives, yeah **_

Everyone stood up and cheered for them and the ones who knew the song which was like everyone sang along with them and then cheered loudly as the cast ran backstage, disappearing from sight.

* * *

…**Wow, how about that performance! It doesn't get better than that! High School Musical will NEVER grow old! Does it?**

The fans all screamed no's or never's back at Robin before she continued.

…**.Monique Coleman who plays Taylor McKessie, was offered a chance to be on Dancing wit the Stars where she danced the mambo to the hit number "Bop to the Top," a song sung by Ryan and Sharpay Evans (Lucas Grabeel and Ashley Tisdale) in the hit sansation, the Disney Channel Original Moive High School Musical in 2006 in which she co-starred, ever since then she has loved to perform, please welcome Monique Coleman singing Jingle Bells. **

All of the Taylor McKessie/Monique Coleman fans stood up and cheered as Monique came on stage dressed in a purple v-neck stripe long sleeve sweater dress that went above her knees, a pair of purple crocheted knit knee mid flat sweater boots, a pair of silver layer round oversize hoop earrings sat in her ears, a silver circle pedant around her neck that matched her bracelet, her make up was lightly done and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with curls in it.

Smiling Monique, waved before she brought the microphone up to her mouth and began to sing:

_**Dashing through the snow**_

_**On a one-horse open sleigh,**_

_**Over the fields we go,**_

_**Laughing all the way;**_

_**Bells on bob-tail ring,**_

_**making spirits bright,**_

_**What fun it is to ride and sing**_

_**A sleighing song tonight**_

_**Jingle bells, jingle bells,**_

_**jingle all the way!**_

_**O what fun it is to ride**_

_**In a one-horse open sleigh**_

_**A day or two ago,**_

_**I thought I'd take a ride,**_

_**And soon Miss Fanny Bright**_

_**Was seated by my side;**_

_**The horse was lean and lank;**_

_**Misfortune seemed his lot;**_

_**He got into a drifted bank,**_

_**And we, we got upsot.**_

_**Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,**_

_**Jingle all the way!**_

_**What fun it is to ride**_

_**In a one-horse open sleigh.**_

_**A day or two ago,**_

_**the story I must tell**_

_**I went out on the snow**_

_**And on my back I fell;**_

_**A gent was riding by**_

_**In a one-horse open sleigh,**_

_**He laughed as there**_

_**I sprawling lie,**_

_**But quickly drove away.**_

_**Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,**_

_**Jingle all the way!**_

_**What fun it is to ride**_

_**In a one-horse open sleigh.**_

_**Now the ground is white**_

_**Go it while you're young,**_

_**Take the girls tonight**_

_**And sing this sleighing song;**_

_**Just get a bob-tailed bay**_

_**two-forty as his speed**_

_**Hitch him to an open sleigh**_

_**And crack! you'll take the lead.**_

_**Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,**_

_**Jingle all the way!**_

_**What fun it is to ride**_

_**In a one-horse open sleigh.

* * *

**_…**.Well, how about that performance! That was lovely Ms. Coleman. And now please welcome the man with the afro and the funny shirts on HSM, Corbin Bleu, singing Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer. **

The Corbin Bleu/Chad Danforth fans cheered as Dr. Phil introduced Corbin who came out on the stage dressed in a pair of black jeans, black VANS, a green AERO polo and a microphone in his hand.

He smiled and waved at everyone before he began to sing that funny song of _Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer_:

_**Grandma got run over by a reindeer.**_

_**Walking home from our house Christmas eve.**_

_**You can say there's no such thing as Santa,**_

_**but as for me and grandpa we believe.**_

_**She'd been drinking too much eggnog,**_

_**and we begged her not to go.**_

_**But she forgot her medication, and she**_

_**staggered out the door into the snow.**_

_**When we found her Christmas morning,**_

_**at the scene of the attack,**_

_**she had hoof-prints on her forehead,**_

_**and incriminating Claus marks on her back.**_

_**Now we're all so proud of grandpa,**_

_**He's been taking this so well.**_

_**See him in there watching football,**_

_**drinking root beer and**_

_**playing cards with Cousin Mel.**_

_**It's not Christmas without Grandma,**_

_**All the family's dressed in black**_

_**and we just can't help but wonder:**_

_**Should we open up her gifts,**_

_**or send them back?**_

_**Send them back!!**_

_**Now the goose is on the table**_

_**and the pudding made of fig**_

_**and the blue and silver candles**_

_**that would just have matched**_

_**the hair on grandma's wig.**_

_**I've warned all my**_

_**friends and neighbors**_

_**better watch out for yourselves,**_

_**they should never give a license**_

_**to a man who drives a sleigh**_

_**and plays with elves.

* * *

**_…**.Well, thank you Mr. Bleu that was wonderful. Now please put your hands together for the man you knows how to listen to his sister on HSM, Lucas Grabeel who plays Ryan Evans, singing Silver Bells.**

_**Christmas makes you feel emotional**_

_**It may bring parties or thoughts devotional**_

_**Whatever happens or what may be,**_

_**Here is what Christmas time means to me.**_

_**City sidewalk, busy sidewalks**_

_**dressed in holiday style.**_

_**In the air there's**_

_**a feeling of Christmas.**_

_**Children laughing, people passing,**_

_**meeting smile after smile,**_

_**And on every street corner you'll hear:**_

_**Silver bells, silver bells,**_

_**It's Christmas time in the city.**_

_**Ring-a-ling, hear them ring,**_

_**soon it will be Christmas day.**_

_**City street lights,**_

_**even stop lights,**_

_**blink a bright red and green,**_

_**As the shoppers rush home**_

_**with their treasures.**_

_**Hear the snow crunch,**_

_**see the kids bunch,**_

_**This is Santa's big scene,**_

_**And above all this bustle you'll hear:**_

_**Silver bells, silver bells,**_

_**It's Christmas time in the city.**_

_**Ring-a-ling, hear them ring,**_

_**soon it will be Christmas day.

* * *

**_…**.Thank you Mr. Grabeel, that's was fantastic. This next performer was known for her role as Maddie Fitzpatrick on the Suite Life of Zack and Cody who she co-starred with Dylan and Cole Sprouse, Brenda Song. She then moved onto co-starring in HSM as Sharpay Evans, please welcome Ashley Tisdale singing Last Christmas.**

All the Ashley Tisdale/Sharpay Evans fans screamed as Ashley came on stage dressed in a white turtle neck slanted ribbed tunic dress and to show off Sharpay's true fashion, on her feet were a pair of pink strappy platform ankle t-strap 4 ¾ inch high heels, a pink crown rhinestone princess necklace was around her neck that matched her bracelet and ring and earrings. Her hair was down in her blonde waves.

Smiling at the audience Ashley began to sing, her beautiful version of _Last Christmas_:

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **_

_**But the very next day you gave it away **_

_**This year, to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone special **_

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **_

_**But the very next day you gave it away **_

_**This year, to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone**_

_**I'll give it to someone special **_

_**Once bitten and twice shy **_

_**I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye **_

_**Tell me baby, do you recognize me? **_

_**Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me **_

_**Happy Christmas **_

_**I wrapped it up and sent it **_

_**With a note saying "I love you", **_

_**I meant it **_

_**Now I know what a fool **_

_**I've been **_

_**But if you kissed me now, **_

_**I know you'd fool me again **_

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **_

_**But the very next day you gave it away **_

_**This year, to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone special **_

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **_

_**But the very next day you gave it away **_

_**This year, to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_** Special Yea yea**_

_**A crowded room, friends with tired eyes **_

_**I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice **_

_**I thought you were someone to rely on **_

_**Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on **_

_**A friend to discover with a fire in her heart **_

_**A man under cover but you tore me apart **_

_**Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again **_

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **_

_**But the very next day you gave it away **_

_**This year, to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone special **_

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **_

_**But the very next day you gave it away **_

_**This year, to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_** Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **_

_**But the very next day you gave it away **_

_**This year, to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**I'll give it to someone special

* * *

**_**…Thank you Ms. Tisdale that was beautiful. Just a warning to all of the mothers here in the room with their children or better YET for all of the FATHERS/HUSBANDS you might want to hold down your wife and your daughter or daughters as this next perform takes the stage. **

**This next performer is a male triple threat in Hollywood, he acts, sings and dances. He went from small performing to appearing on Summerland and then to co-starring in High School Musical and then to Hairspray and many other movies. He's America's Hearththrob and every girl wants him, but can't have him, sorry ladies Ms. Vanessa Hudgens has already taking him, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Zac Efron singing his first song solo and not from any HSMs, Blue Christmas.**

All of the women and children and First Lady Laura Bush and her daughter stood and cheered as Zac came on stage dressed in a pair of light denim Diesel jeans, a red Hollister Co. polo, and a pair of black CONVERSES.

Smiling shyly, making some girls aw at that, Zac raised the microphone to his lips and began to sing.

_**I'll have a blue Christmas without you;**_

_**I'll be so blue thinking about you.**_

_**Decorations of red**_

_**on a green Christmas tree**_

_**Won't mean a thing if**_

_**you're not here with me**_

_**I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain;**_

_**And when that blue heartache starts hurting,**_

_**You'll be doing all right**_

_**with your Christmas of white,**_

_**But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas.

* * *

**_…**For you first performance LIVE and not from any musicals that you did, Zac that was breathtaking! **

**Ever since Vanessa Hudgens was eight years old she has been a triple threat, as she is in Hollywood, she sings, she acts and dances. This young twenty year old women has loved to perform. Her many talents have taken her to movies such as Thunderbirds and Thirteen which she co-starred with Brady Corbet, to that hit sensation, High School Musical where she met her boyfriend, Zac Efron, please welcome Vanessa Hudgens who is here to perform the same Christmas classic from last year, The Christmas Song. **

All of the Vanessa Hudgens/Gabriella Montez fans began to cheer as a single spot light hit Vanessa who sat on a wooden stool dressed in a gold metallic strapless dress, a pair of gold strappy gladiator platform 4 ¾ inch high heels, with matching gold jewelry, her hair was in its natural waves and her make up was lightly done.

She smiled and then brought the microphone to her lips as she began to sing:

_**I'll have a blue Christmas without you;**_

_**I'll be so blue thinking about you.**_

_**Decorations of red**_

_**on a green Christmas tree**_

_**Won't mean a thing if**_

_**you're not here with me**_

_**I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain;**_

_**And when that blue heartache starts hurting,**_

_**You'll be doing all right**_

_**with your Christmas of white,**_

_**But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas.

* * *

**_…**That was breathtaking just like last year Vanessa! And now please welcome all of the six stars back as they sing the 12 Days of Christmas. They want you all to sing along if you would like too and know the words.**

Everyone cheered as they all appeared on stage in the cloths they all wore for their solo songs, arms looped as they began to sing into the headset microphones they had on:

**(Monique)**

_**On the first day of Christmas**_

_**my true love sent to me:**_

_**A partridge in a pear tree.**_

**(Corbin)**

_**On the second day of Christmas**_

_**my true love sent to me:**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

**(Ashley)**

_**On the third day of Christmas**_

_**my true love sent to me:**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

**(Lucas)**

_**On the fourth day of Christmas**_

_**my true love sent to me:**_

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

**(Vanessa)**

_**On the fifth day of Christmas**_

_**my true love sent to me:**_

_**Five golden rings,**_

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

**(Zac)**

_**On the sixth day of Christmas**_

_**my true love sent to me:**_

_**Six geese a laying,**_

_**Five golden rings,**_

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

**(Monique)**

_**On the seventh day of Christmas**_

_**my true love sent to me:**_

_**Seven swans a swimming,**_

_**Six geese a laying,**_

_**Five golden rings,**_

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

**(Corbin)**

_**On the eighth day of Christmas**_

_**my true love sent to me:**_

_**Eight maids a milking,**_

_**Seven swans a swimming,**_

_**Six geese a laying,**_

_**Five golden rings,**_

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

**(Ashley)**

_**On the ninth day of Christmas**_

_**my true love sent to me:**_

_**Nine ladies dancing,**_

_**Eight maids a milking,**_

_**Seven swans a swimming,**_

_**Six geese a laying,**_

_**Five golden rings,**_

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

**(Lucas)**

_**On the tenth day of Christmas**_

_**my true love sent to me:**_

_**Ten lords a leaping,**_

_**Nine ladies dancing,**_

_**Eight maids a milking,**_

_**Seven swans a swimming,**_

_**Six geese a laying,**_

_**Five golden rings,**_

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

**(Vanessa)**

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas**_

_**my true love sent to me:**_

_**Eleven pipers piping,**_

_**Ten lords a leaping,**_

_**Nine ladies dancing,**_

_**Eight maids a milking,**_

_**Seven swans a swimming,**_

_**Six geese a laying,**_

_**Five golden rings,**_

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.**_

**(Zac)**

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas**_

_**my true love sent to me:**_

_**Twelve drummers drumming,**_

_**Eleven pipers piping,**_

_**Ten lords a leaping,**_

_**Nine ladies dancing,**_

_**Eight maids a milking,**_

_**Seven swans a swimming,**_

_**Six geese a laying,**_

_**Five golden rings,**_

_**Four calling birds,**_

_**Three French Hens,**_

_**Two turtle doves**_

_**And a Partridge in a pear tree.

* * *

**_…**That was wonderful! Now that song is going to be stuck in my head and that's hard to do! Job well done! Now please welcome back to the stage Monique and Corbin singing Merry Christmas Darling.**

All of the Corbin/Monique/Chaylor fans screamed as Corbin and Monique came out in green outfits and ready to sing from their spots on stage, Monique was on the right side and Corbin on the left side:

**(Monique)**

_**Greeting cards have all been sent**_

_**The Christmas rush is through**_

_**But I still have one more wish to make**_

_**A special one for you**_

**(Corbin)**

_**Merry Christmas Darling**_

_**We're apart that's true**_

_**But I can dream and in my dreams,**_

_**I'm Christmas-ing with you.**_

**(Monique)**

_**Holidays are joyful**_

_**There's always something new**_

_**But every day's a holiday**_

_**When I'm near to you**_

**(Corbin)**

_**The lights on my tree**_

_**I wish you could see**_

_**I wish it every day**_

_**The logs on the fire**_

_**fill me with desire**_

_**To see you and to say**_

**(Both)**

_**That I wish you a merry Christmas**_

_**Happy New Year, too**_

_**I've just one wish**_

_**on this Christmas Eve**_

_**I wish I were with you**_

_**I wish I were with you

* * *

**_…**Thank you guys! That was beautiful! Please welcome our next performers, Lucas Grabeel and Ashley Tisdale, singing Let it Snow!.**

All of the Ashley/Lucas/Sharpay/Ryan fans cheered as Ashley and Lucas walked out on stage in Evans fashion with bedazzled cloths, (Ashley's more than Lucas') as they began to sing:

**(Ashley)**

_**Oh, the weather outside is frightful,**_

_**But the fire is so delightful,**_

_**And since we've no place to go,**_

_**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.**_

**(Lucas)**

_**It doesn't show signs of stopping,**_

_**And I brought some corn for popping;**_

_**The lights are turned way down low,**_

_**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.**_

**(Ashley)**

_**When we finally say good night,**_

_**How I'll hate going out in the storm;**_

_**But if you really hold me tight,**_

_**All the way home I'll be warm.**_

**(Lucas)**

_**The fire is slowly dying,**_

_**And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing,**_

_**But as long as you love me so.**_

_**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

* * *

**_…**Thank you, that was wonderful Ms. Tisdale and Mr. Grabeel! And now, I know all of your ZANESSA fans have been waiting for this performance. Please welcome ZANESSA singing Baby Its Cold Outside.**

Everyone cheered as Zac and Vanessa walked out on stage, holding hands, and dressed in winter jackets, hats, gloves and scarves, dispite the heat in the building as all of the Troyella/Zanessa fans right from the very beginning stood up and cheered as the couple began to sing what people would surely say was the most beautiful version of _Baby Its Cold Outside:_

**(Vanessa)**

_**I really can't stay **_

**(Zac)**

_**Baby, it's cold outside**_

**(Vanessa)**_**I've got to go 'way **_

**(Zac)**

_**Baby, it's cold outside**_

**(Vanessa)**_**The evening has been**_

**(Zac)**

_**I've been hopin' that you'd drop in**_

**(Vanessa)**_** So very nice**_

**(Zac)**

_**I'll hold your hand, they're just like ice **_

**(Vanessa)**_**My mother will start to worry **_

**(Zac)**

_**Hey beautiful, what's your hurry**_

**(Vanessa)**_**And father will be pacing the floor**_

**(Zac)**

_**Listen to that fireplace roar**_

**(Vanessa)**_**So really, I'd better scurry **_

**(Zac)**

_**Beautiful, please don't hurry**_

**(Vanessa)**_**Well, maybe just a half a drink more **_

**(Zac)**

_**Put some music on while I pour**_

**(Vanessa)**_**The neighbors might think **_

**(Zac)**

_**Baby, it's bad out there**_

**(Vanessa)**_**Say, what's in this drink **_

**(Zac)**

_**No cabs to be had out there**_

**(Vanessa)**_**I wish I knew how **_

**(Zac)**

_**Your eyes are like starlight now**_

**(Vanessa)**_** To break this spell **_

**(Zac)**

_**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**_

**(Vanessa)**_**I oughtta say no, no, no sir **_

**(Zac)**

_**You mind if I move in closer**_

**(Vanessa)**_**At least I'm gonna say that I tried **_

**(Zac)**

_**And what's the sense in hurting my pride**_

**(Vanessa)**_**I really can't stay **_

**(Zac)**

_**Oh baby, don't hold out**_

**(Both)**

_**Oh, but it's cold outside**_

**(Vanessa)**_**I simply must go **_

**(Zac)**

_**It's cold outside**_

**(Vanessa)**_**The answer is no **_

**(Zac)**

_**Baby, it's cold outside**_

**(Vanessa)**_**The welcome has been **_

**(Zac)**

_**So lucky that you dropped in**_

**(Vanessa)**_**So nice and warm **_

**(Zac)**

_**Look out the window at that storm**_

**(Vanessa)**_**My sister will be suspicious **_

**(Zac)**

_**Your lips look delicious**_

**(Vanessa)**_**My brother will be there at the door **_

**(Zac)**

_**I ain't worried about you brother**_

**(Vanessa)**_**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious**_

**(Zac)**

_**That ol' biddy, she ain't gonna bother me**_

**(Vanessa)**_**Well maybe just a cigarette more **_

**(Zac)**

_**You don't need no cigarette, it's smokin' plenty up in here**_

**(Vanessa)**_**I've got to get home **_

**(Zac)**

_**Baby, you'll freeze out there**_

_**(**_**Vanessa)**_**Say, lend me a comb **_

**(Zac)**

_**It's up to your knees out there**_

**(Vanessa)**_**You've really been grand **_

**(Zac)**

_**I thrill when you touch my hand**_

**(Vanessa)**_**Oh, but don't you see **_

**(Zac)**

_**How can you do this thing to me**_

**(Vanessa)**_**There's bound to be talk tomorrow **_

**(Zac)**

_**Well, think of my lifelong sorrow**_

**(Vanessa)**

_**At least there will be plenty implied **_

**(Zac)**

_**If you caught pneumonia and died**_

**(Vanessa)**_**I really can't stay **_

**(Zac)**

_**Get over that hold out**_

**(Both)**_**Oh, but baby it's cold outside

* * *

**_…**Wow, now I can see why people love you two together! What chemistry, no wonder you won the TCA Best Chemistry award! Wonderfully breathtaking job! I loved it! And now please welcome back to the stage Corbin singing I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus.**

Everyone cheered and listened as Corbin began singing the song:

_**I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus**_

_**Underneath the mistletoe last night.**_

_**She didn't see me creep**_

_**down the stairs to have a peep;**_

_**She thought that I was tucked**_

_**up in my bedroom fast asleep.**_

_**Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus**_

_**Underneath his beard so snowy white;**_

_**Oh, what a laugh it would have been**_

_**If Daddy had only seen**_

_**Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night.

* * *

**_

…**That was great! And now please welcome back Monique Coleman singing Sleep Well Little Children.**

Everyone cheered as Monique came on stage and began to sing:

_**Sleep well, little children,**_

_**wherever you are;**_

_**Tomorrow is Christmas**_

_**beneath every star.**_

_**Soon the snowflakes will fall**_

_**and tomorrow you'll see**_

_**Every wish, one and all,**_

_**waiting under the tree.**_

_**Sleep well, little children,**_

_**pleasant dreams through the night;**_

_**Tomorrow is Christmas,**_

_**all merry and bright.**_

_**Soon you'll hear the bells ring,**_

_**time for dreams to come true**_

_**As the world wakes to bring**_

_**Merry Christmas to you.

* * *

**_…**That was wonderful! Now please welcome back Lucas Grabeel singing The Little Drummer Boy.**

Everyone cheered for Lucas as he walked on stage and began to sing as drums played softly in the background:

_**Come they told me**_

_**pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**A new born King to see,**_

_**pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**Our finest gifts we bring**_

_**pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**To lay before the King**_

_**pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**rum pum pum pum**_

_**rum pum pum pum**_

_**So to honor Him**_

_**pa rum pum pum pum,**_

_**when we come.**_

_**Little Baby**_

_**pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**I am a poor boy too,**_

_**pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**I have no gift to bring**_

_**pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**That's fit to give our King**_

_**pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**rum pum pum pum**_

_**rum pum pum pum**_

_**Shall I play for you!**_

_**pa rum pum pum**_

_**on my drum.**_

_**Mary nodded**_

_**pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**The ox and lamb kept time**_

_**pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**I played my drum for Him**_

_**pa rum pum pum**_

_**I played my best for Him**_

_**pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**rum pum pum pum**_

_**rum pum pum pum**_

_**Then He smiled at me**_

_**pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**me and my drum.

* * *

**_…**Thank you! That was wonderful! Now please welcome back Ms. Ashley Tisdale singing Up On the Housetop.**

Everyone cheered and began singing with Ashley:

_**Up on the housetop**_

_**reindeer pause,**_

_**Out jumps good old Santa Claus.**_

_**Down thru' the chimney**_

_**with lots of toys,**_

_**All for the little ones,**_

_**Christmas joys.**_

_**Ho, ho, ho!**_

_**Who wouldn't go!**_

_**Ho, ho, ho!**_

_**Who wouldn't go!**_

_**Up on the housetop,**_

_**click, click, click,**_

_**Down thru' the chimney**_

_**with good Saint Nick.**_

_**First comes the stocking**_

_**of little Nell,**_

_**Oh, dear Santa**_

_**fill it well;**_

_**Give her a dolly**_

_**that laughs and cries**_

_**One that will open**_

_**and shut her eyes.**_

_**Ho, ho, ho!**_

_**Who wouldn't go!**_

_**Ho, ho, ho!**_

_**Who wouldn't go!**_

_**Up on the housetop,**_

_**click, click, click,**_

_**Down thru' the chimney**_

_**with good Saint Nick.**_

_**Next comes the stocking**_

_**of little Will,**_

_**Oh just see**_

_**what a glorious fill**_

_**Here is a hammer**_

_**and lots of tacks,**_

_**Also a ball**_

_**and a whip that cracks.**_

_**Ho, ho, ho!**_

_**Who wouldn't go!**_

_**Ho, ho, ho!**_

_**Who wouldn't go!**_

_**Up on the housetop,**_

_**click, click, click,**_

_**Down thru' the chimney**_

_**with good Saint Nick.

* * *

**_…**Thank you Ms. Tisdale! And now please welcome back America's Heartthrob singing I'll Be Home for Christmas.**

Again, the same as last time, all of the women and girls stood up and cheered and screamed for Zac as he came out and began to sing:

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

_**You can count on me**_

_**Please have snow and mistletoe**_

_**And presents by the tree**_

_**Christmas eve will find you**_

_**Where the love light gleams**_

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

_**If only in my dreamsI'll be home for Christmas**_

_**You can count on me**_

_**Please have some snow and mistletoe**_

_**And presents by the tree**_

_**Christmas eve will find me**_

_**Where the love light gleams**_

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

_**If only in my dreams**_

_**If only in my dreams

* * *

**_…**Thank you! And again Zac that was breathtaking. And now please welcome back Ms. Vanessa Hudgens, singing Where Are You Christmas?.**

Everyone cheered as the lights went off and the only one that was on was the one that was on Vanessa who was on the wooden stool again by the Christmas tree. Smiling and eyes closed, Vanessa began to sing into the microphone:

_**Where are you Christmas **_

_**Why can't I find you **_

_**Why have you gone away **_

_**Where is the laughter **_

_**You used to bring me **_

_**Why can't I hear music play **_

_**My world is changing**_

_**I'm rearranging**_

_**Does that mean Christmas changes too**_

_**Where are you Christmas**_

_**Do you remember**_

_**The one you used to know**_

_**I'm not the same one**_

_**See what the time's done**_

_**Is that why you have let me go**_

_**Christmas is here**_

_**Everywhere, oh**_

_**Christmas is here**_

_**If you care, oh**_

_**If there is love in your heart and your mind**_

_**You will feel like Christmas all the time**_

_**I feel you Christmas**_

_**I know I've found you**_

_**You never fade away**_

_**The joy of Christmas**_

_**Stays here inside us**_

_**Fills each and every heart with love**_

_**Where are you Christmas**_

_**Fill your heart with love

* * *

**_…**Thank you Vanessa, that was breathtaking! The most beautiful version I heard! You and Faith Hill would do great things together! And now please welcome back to the stage for the final time the cast of High School Musical singing Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer, Here Comes Santa Claus, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, and Merry Christmas to You. **

Smiling everyone cheered as the cast of HSM came onstage arms looped and smiles on their faces as they began to sway back and forth as they began to sing into their microphone head sets:

**(Ashley & Lucas)**

_**You know Dasher and Dancer**_

**(Monique & Corbin)**

_**And Prancer and Vixen,**_

**(Zanessa)**

_**Comet and Cupid**_

_**And Donner and Blitzen.**_

**(All)**

_**But do you recall**_

_**The most famous reindeer of all?**_

_**Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer**_

_**Had a very shiny nose**_

_**And if you ever saw it**_

_**You would even say it glows**_

_**All of the other reindeer**_

_**Used to laugh and call him names**_

_**They never let poor Rudolph**_

_**Play in any reindeer games**_

_**Then one foggy Christmas Eve**_

_**Santa came to say**_

_**Rudolph with your nose so bright**_

_**Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?**_

_**Then all the reindeer loved him**_

_**And they shouted out with glee**_

_**"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer**_

_**You'll go down in history!"**_

Everyone cheered as they finished the song and then began _Here Comes Santa Claus_.

**(Guys)**

_**Here comes Santa Claus!**_

**(Girls)**

_**Here comes Santa Claus!**_

**(Zac)**

_**Right down Santa Claus Lane!**_

**(Vanessa)**

_**Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer**_

_**are pulling on the reins.**_

**(Ashley)**

_**Bells are ringing, children singing;**_

_**All is merry and bright.**_

**(Lucas)**

_**Hang your stockings and say your prayers,**_

_**'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight.**_

**(Guys)**

_**Here comes Santa Claus!**_

**(Girls)**

_**Here comes Santa Claus!**_

**(Corbin)**

_**Right down Santa Claus Lane!**_

**(Monique)**

_**He's got a bag that is filled with toys**_

_**for the boys and girls again.**_

**(Guys)**

_**Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,**_

_**What a beautiful sight.**_

**(Girls)**

_**Jump in bed, cover up your head,**_

_**'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight**_

Everyone cheered as they finished up _Here Comes Santa _Claus and then moved onto _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_.

**(Corbin & Monique)**

_**You better watch out**_

_**You better not cry**_

_**Better not pout**_

_**I'm telling you why**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

**(Ashley & Lucas)**

_**He's making a list,**_

_**And checking it twice;**_

_**Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice.**_

_**Santa Claus is coming to town**_

**(Zanessa)**

_**He sees you when you're sleeping**_

_**He knows when you're awake**_

_**He knows if you've been bad or good**_

_**So be good for goodness sake!**_

**(All)**

_**O! You better watch out!**_

_**You better not cry.**_

_**Better not pout, I'm telling you why.**_

**(Guys)**

_**Santa Claus is coming to town.**_

**(Girls)**

_**Santa Claus is coming to town.**_

Everyone cheered loudly and then quieted down as the cast began to speak to everyone.

"Hi! How are you all doing?" Zac asked into the microphone head set.

A bunch of different excellent answers came out of the crowd.

"Well, that's great to hear! Are you all enjoying the show so far?" Vanessa asked them into her microphone head set.

A bunch of different kinds of yeses came from the audience before Corbin became to talk, "Well, we were hoping and praying you were/are!"

"We want to thank everyone who was involved in us being here and for those involved in coming to the concert which benefit's the National Children's Medical Center, I'm proud to say that this was a wonderful turn out and I bet me made a bunch of money because of this. So we thank you because we love being able to help people in every way or form we can! So thank you," Monique said with a smile.

"And now if you all know this song please sing with us!" Ashley stated with a bright smile.

"We Wish You All a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Have a safe ride home and holiday!" Lucas added with a smile.

"Please remember thought that Christmas is about celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ and spending time with your family!" Zac added.

"So remember to thank God and whoever else above that you have a family who loves you and to celebrate with!" Vanessa added.

Everyone applauded and then began to sing with the cast of HSM:

_**We wish you a merry Christmas**_

_**We wish you a merry Christmas**_

_**We wish you a merry Christmas**_

_**And a happy New Year.**_

_**Glad tidings we bring**_

_**To you and your kin;**_

_**Glad tidings for Christmas**_

_**And a happy New Year!**_

_**We want some figgy pudding**_

_**We want some figgy pudding**_

_**We want some figgy pudding**_

_**Please bring it right here!**_

_**Glad tidings we bring**_

_**To you and your kin;**_

_**Glad tidings for Christmas**_

_**And a happy New Year!**_

_**We won't go until we get some**_

_**We won't go until we get some**_

_**We won't go until we get some**_

_**So bring it out here!**_

_**Glad tidings we bring**_

_**To you and your kin;**_

_**Glad tidings for Christmas**_

_**And a happy New Year!**_

_**We wish you a Merry Christmas**_

_**We wish you a Merry Christmas**_

_**We wish you a Merry Christmas**_

_**And a happy New Year.**_

_**Glad tidings we bring**_

_**To you and your kin;**_

_**Glad tidings for Christmas**_

_**And a happy New Year!**_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The cast of HSM said together as Dr. Phil and his wife said it also.

-----

_**Well, here you all go. **_

_**I just wished this is what the Christmas in Washington Concert turned out. Don't you think they would have earned more money if the invited just the cast of HSM and then let children come with their parents?! I think defiantly so! Anyway, have a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and a safe holiday and new year. XOXO.**_

**Peace. Love. && Christmas Spirit.**

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_**Jessica**_


End file.
